When the Angel is away, the Devil will play
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: Due to a breakup between Naruto and Hinata, involving a mess with Karin, Sakura and Ino take stuff into hand as the Hinata-devil is out. What is shy Hinata wearing? Who is that super cute guy dancing with her? Why did he just kiss her?  Does she really mean revenge? Read on. You know you want to
1. Chapter 1

Hello, every one. Before I start the story, I'd like to clear up a few things:

There are stuff like cars and malls and electricity and electric gadgets. It's kinda like the modern Naruto but with jutsu and all.

This is a fic about Naruto and Hinata getting back together. More explanations will be made in the story.

I'll try to update as soon as possible but please Read and Review. Criticism is welcome as it helps to set me straight.

The pairings are as such, Sakura and a male Haku, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke (in the end). More pairings will be discussed later. Please review!

ON WITH THE STORY!

OoOo **WHEN THE ANGEL IS AWAY, THE DEVIL WILL PAY. **OoOo

It was a weary, angry and frustrated Naruto that walked out of the current Hokage's office where he was training to be the Hokage. No, it wasn't Tsunade's nagging, beating or paper work that made him angry. Not at all. It was the visit of one red haired kunoichi's visit. He sighed as he unlocked the door of his official car. Karin was very devious, he noted as he put the key into the lock and turned. He remembered their meeting during lunch clearly.

_FLASH BACK._

_ LUNCH BREAK._

"_Ah, Karin, what do you want?" Naruto said from his position behind his desk in the Hokage's office as he was trying to deal with paper work and also eat as Tsunade had left with Shizune on a sake break. Those breaks were to frequent and to darn annoying, from his point of view._

"_I just came to see you." She replied. She sat down and crossed her legs, smiling. "Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked._

"_Well, no. So, how are Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked, trying to strike conversation. He had never really liked Karin as a friend. All his feelings for her were that of a naïve school boy. . She looked to dangerous for her own good. Was it just his imagination or did Karin's smile falter a bit when he mentioned Hinata's name. What did she have against Hinata? Naruto wondered._

"_They are fine. Everything is just dandy" she said in a light tone. "Anyways, I actually came here to ask you for a favor." She said seriously now._

_Naruto resisted the urge to shout "AHA!" He always knew that Karin never came to you without a reason. She was to damn proud. "So what is it?" he asked leisurely. Surely, it would be something like a loan or front seats to a movie or something like that. Karin was unpredictable._

"_I want you to break up with Hinata and get with me." Naruto spat out the water in his mouth and turned to her shocked._

_Shocked was an understatement. He was stunned. Surprised. Anything was possible with this woman seated before him, her legs crossed as if telling your best friends boyfriend to break up with her and get with you was the most normal thing in the world. Unpredictable, my ass. Naruto snorted innerly. The woman was worse than unpredictable. The dictionary lacked a word to describe her._

_Naruto brought out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth, regaining some of the decorum that was expected from the Hokage-to be. "And why, if I may ask?" Naruto asked, wondering what she was going to say next._

_She ignored his question and stood up. "You are probably wondering why this sprang out from no where so let me continue." She paused and looked at Naruto who was perplexed as to why he should break up with Hinata for this one who he had many a time asked for dates and got repeatedly turned down by her. He didn't understand at all. Truth be told, she was his first crush since the academy days. And to be honest, he really liked her. He nodded and she continued._

"_Naruto-kun, I've liked you since the academy days. To be honest, you were my first crush." When she saw his eyebrows rise, she continued "I know you don't believe me but it's the truth. I-I didn't act on it because of my dad. He said that you were dangerous and that I should keep away from you. I didn't understand at first but then, these last few weeks, I've been doing some research."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. She couldn't have found out now could she? He had killed all the people that knew. No, it can't be. It must be something else._

_Karin continued, noting the way his eyes widened. "I went to my dad's birth place- Whirl pool country and I found this old woman working at the library. She said that I reminded her of a woman called Kushina Uzumaki because of my hair. I asked her who that was and this was what she told me." Karin paused to take a breath. Naruto's shoulders slumped. It was final, she had discovered his secret._

_Karin noticed his movement and smirked and she said, "Naruto-kun, since we both know your secret, should you say it or should I?" Naruto resigned his fate and whispered, "The Kyuubi no kitsune is sealed inside me." Karin's smirk grew and she continued, "It turned out that that woman was your mother. Sad, so sad. So, how does it feel to have the Kyuubi inside of you? Exciting?"_

_Naruto stood up, furious. He started walking towards her. He understood it all now. The elders would never allow the jailor of the demon fox to be their Hokage. She was planning to blackmail him._

_If it weren't for the fact that the target was himself, Naruto would have smirked at the perfection of the plan. It was perfect. He would have no choice but to break up with Hinata because from then, he was bound by Karin. "You scheming sinister girl!" Naruto exclaimed wanting nothing more to do than to strangle her tiny neck._

"_Tut, tut." She said, obviously pleased. "That isn't the way to speak to your new girlfriend now, is it?" she said gathering her stuff. Naruto was so angry he couldn't speak. "I'll see you tomorrow, __**boyfriend.**__" Karin said, winking as she walked away. Naruto numbly sat down and put his head into his hands. Things were surely going to get interesting, he thought._

_ FLASH BACK END_

The Naruto driving home that night was very angry. If-, scratch that when he got out of this mess, Karin was going down. After thinking everything up, he thought about how he was gonna end stuff with Hinata. He sighed. Things weren't going good. Anyway, he'd have to make sure that she took things quietly. He really didn't want any drama, seriously.

When he reached his street, he saw light from his window and immediately knew that Hinata was around. _"Thank God!"_ he thought. He really didn't want to deal with her roommate Sakura, who was the complete opposite of Hinata in everything.

Naruto cut the engine and stepped out, getting ready to face his demons. Karin was going to pay, he swore. He opened the door and entered inside. He dropped his bag and coat on the chair and went into the kitchen area. He saw that food was already prepared but Hinata was no where to be found. "Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto called snappily. When Hinata saw him, she smiled. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How was work today?" she came to kiss him but he shifted his head so that she kissed his cheek. "Is everything alright?" she asked him, concerned. Naruto debated telling her but after that stunt that Karin pulled, he wasn't sure if he could get around with trusting the female population just yet. So he couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hinata, its over" he said, trying to make less hard for her to accept by being cold and emotionless. Too bad, that wasn't working at all. She managed to get out a croaky "What?" "Yes, Hinata. I'm done with you. You are so boring, so simple, so shy, and so fragile. I need a better person for my girlfriend and that's not YOU!" he shouted, panting. It hurt him to think that those words were actually true. Naruto knew that their relationship had been somehow building up to this point. She wasn't working for him any more. He guessed that he needed Karin to push him in the right direction. Maybe things with Karin won't be so bad after all, he thought with a smile.

Hinata was crushed. She knew that it was going to get to this stage some day and she had been preparing for it. But it still hurt her to hear him say it. Suddenly, it was too hard for Hinata to control her tears. They started falling silently as she sank to the floor in a bone less heap.

Naruto looked at Hinata disgustedly. Who would have thought that the Hyuuga heiress was a cry baby? He expected her to take it in stride and all, but, no. what he got was a cry baby. He had to say the word on the tip of his tongue, "Hinata, you're pathetic."

Hinata was really sad when the word came out of his lips. _"Is this how Naruto-kun saw me? Guess he never really loved me. But it still hurts too much"_ she thought. Naruto ran upstairs and collected all her things. He put them inside a plastic bag and flung them at it at her. "Hinata, in ten minutes, I want you away from my house or else I'll throw you out my self.

He left and went to the kitchen to throw away what Hinata cooked. It pained him to waste good food as Hinata's food was one of the best, but Naruto decided that he should remove every thing that belonged to Hinata from his house. So he started cleaning.

After some time alone, Hinata pulled herself together and carried her stuff outside. She gave one last long look at the house from inside then she went outside, sat on the stairs and continued crying. After what seemed like hours to her, she pulled out her phone, punched some numbers and dialed it, sniffing.

"Hello?" the voice of the person talking asked. "Sakura, it's me- Hinata." She started crying again as she remembered the insults she had just taken. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worry lacing her voice. "Please can you come pick me up?" Hinata asked still crying. "Yeah, sure. Where are you now?" Sakura asked. "Naruto's house." Hinata replied. "Ok, Haku and I would be there right away." Sakura said and Hinata replied thank you and she cut the phone. She cradled the plastic bag to her chest as she continued to cry, waiting for Sakura to come.

Chapter 1, done!

So how do you like it? Please review. It makes me happy. See ya later. Till then, G'bye.

Hyacynthianna, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it's me again and I am back with CHAPTER 2. YAY!

So any ways, I just want to make this clear- This is a story about Naruto and Hinata getting back together. Don't worry; every body will be happy in the end.

So special thanks to all who reviewed.

And now, to answer.

Rose Tiger: Naruto will eventually do something but that would be at the ending of the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX: You are right. Poor Hinata! Don't worry. She'll get her revenge. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this one!

Trinity456: You're right. He doesn't hate Hinata. He was just angry and frustrated. Thank you. Hope you like this one!

KirbySuperStarNinja: Karin does suck. I hate Karin which is why I'm making her play her as this role. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

So, on with the story!

**OoOo CHAPTER 2 OoOo**

Hinata was so lost in her tears that she didn't notice when a black car pulled up by Naruto's drive way and someone got out. Sakura quickly rushed and held her comfortingly. Hinata's tears became worse as she sobbed into Sakura's shoulder.

"Stop crying, Hinata" Sakura said, wondering what happened to her best friend and roommate. She gestured for Haku to come over and take her bag. Haku took it and opened the back door for Hinata to enter. Sakura came with Hinata and sat her down in the seat. She was almost ready to bang on Naruto's door, demanding for him to open up and explain all when Hinata held tight to her hand. She rubbed Hinata's back and told Haku to go on. Naruto could wait. Right now, her friend needed her.

When they got home, Sakura placed Hinata gingerly on the couch and went to get napkins to clean her face with. When she came back, she gave the napkins to her and went to look for Haku who had gone out side.

"Thank you very much Haku" Sakura said, holding his arm. She looked at the sky and saw that it was a starry night. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at her watch and it was around 9:00.

"I should get going." Haku said, looking at his watch also.

"What? So soon?" Sakura said, upset that he was going so soon as she was enjoying his presence.

"Don't worry. I'll come in the morning before I leave for my mission." He leaned down and kissed her. Straightening, he looked up and told her, "Remember to tell me when Hinata starts talking. Bye!" he started walking towards his car. When he opened it, he waved to Sakura who waved back and then he entered.

Sakura waited until he left the street before going back inside to check on Hinata. She found her where she had left her, muttering stuff about, "Can't be true" or "Just a dream."

"Hinata!" Sakura called. She had been calling her name for over a minute but Hinata didn't answer. Sakura thought that she was in shock over something that happened. She looked at Hinata over and found that she was clutching the napkin in a death grip.

Sakura snatched the napkin from her and kept it some where else. She then beat Hinata's back until she looked up.

Once she looked up and noticed Sakura's worried face, she quickly jumped up and asked her, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy and then said, "Relax. You are at home. You called me to pick you up from Naruto's house and when I and Haku came, you were crying your heart out. Care to explain?" Sakura asked her trying to keep her voice light. She noticed Hinata tensed when she mentioned Naruto's name.

"Oh! Thank you." Hinata said, and then added under her breath but still loud enough for Sakura to catch, "I guess it wasn't a dream then."

"What?" Sakura asked. Hinata stiffened and said, "Nothing?"

She walked out of the room and Sakura followed her. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. "No" Hinata said stiffly.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked wanting Hinata to open up. "Yes I am sure!" Hinata snapped. "Please, leave me ALONE!" she shouted.

Sakura was in shock. Hinata NEVER shouted. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Good night." She said, closing the door of her room.

Sakura nodded to no one and walked numbly to her room, wondering what happened to the old Hinata that she loved so much. There and then, she vowed to do anything to get _**her**_ Hinata back.

When she got to her room, she realized that she wasn't that sleepy. She walked back to the sitting room and flopped on the couch. She curled her legs around her self and put on the T.V to a ninja cartoon. She stayed there and fell asleep.

TIME SKIP- 5: 00 am, the Next Day.

Hinata woke up to the blaring of her alarm that Thursday morning. She quickly put it off as she didn't want to wake up Sakura who she thought was sleeping in the next room. She really didn't want Sakura to ask her about what happened any longer. She was broken enough.

She got up and performed her morning rituals and dressed up. All her clothes were nothing to revealing as she didn't want to look like a prostitute like one of her friends, Ino _(Don't tell Ino!)_

She crept silently to the kitchen and jumped when she heard a car race by on her street. She really didn't have to be that sneaky but she wanted to avoid any confrontation. When she reached the sitting room and saw Sakura there, she shook her head at Sakura's stupidity as they had both agreed not to sleep on the couch as it couldn't contain their frame. The last time one of them slept there (Sakura), she fell of, rolled over and hit the glass table holding the T.V. If not that Haku was coming in and saw the impending danger, Sakura would have been dead meat.

She made Cinnamon toast and a coffee pot as she didn't want to wake Sakura up with anything that had a nice smell. She made enough for her and Sakura and wrote a note explaining where she went to her. She blew a kiss at Sakura and went to catch a bus to work as it was 6: 45 and work started by 7: 30 and she didn't have a car.

Shortly after she left, Haku pulled over and walked to the door. He took the key from a plant pot outside and opened the door. When he saw where Sakura was sleeping, he snorted, remembering to well the incident. He shook her until she woke up and stood up.

Once Sakura opened her eyes, she was a different person. Normally, people would take hours to fully wake up but it wasn't the same with her. She greeted Haku who told her that he would be gone for 1 and a half weeks and then left.

Sakura walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then walked to Hinata's room to wake her up. When she saw that she wasn't there, she was worried but she shrugged it of and continued her morning stuff.

After bathing and dressing up, she went to the kitchen and wanted to make herself something to eat before she saw the toast and coffee. She also saw the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I woke up early today and wanted to get to work early. I woke you up but you didn't wake up so I made toast and coffee._

_Hope you like!_

_Bye,_

_Hinata .H._

Sakura sighed and shrugged knowing that Hinata didn't want to talk with her and that was why she woke up early. She ate in silence and went out to where both of them worked which was a café owned by Karin _(SURPRISE!) _called _**KARIN'S CAFÉ.**_

She knew that Hinata would soon talk but she wasn't going to push it. All the better to let her talk at her own time. When she got there, she saw that there where three people out of the 5 that work there (Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Mikoto, Mokino). Only Hinata and Mikoto and Mokino were already there. Mikoto and Mokino were Karin's cousins.

She greeted them all and started working as customers started trooping in. Nothing spectacular happened until just a few minutes before they semi-closed the shop for lunch break.

Naruto came in with a bouquet of roses. Hinata's heart soared as she thought that he came to make up. Imagine her surprise when he went to Ino and asked for Karin. Why does he want to do with Karin? Hinata and Sakura wondered?

Well, their answer was given when Karin came out and Naruto gave the flowers to her and kissed her.

The cup full of hot coffee in Hinata's hand met the floor as she just saw it all. NARUTO kissed Karin. Naruto KISSED Karin. Naruto kissed KARIN. NARUTO KISSED KARIN? WHAT THE HELL?

-End of chapter 2-

So, like it? Love it? Adore it? Just tell me!

Thanks again for reviewing but please, review again. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

HURRAY! For Chapter _**3**_.

Aren't y'all happy that I updated so soon? Ok, don't answer that. I hope you are though.

Hope y'all liked those chapters, cos if you did, you'll Lurrvv this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The plot of this story and the Hinata devil belong to me, though.

-3-

Hinata experienced an extreme bout of sadness. _"So Naruto-kun broke up with me for Karin?" _was her last thought before she was surrounded by a sea of blackness as she fainted which was the only thing that came naturally.

Sakura was still in shock. So this was why Hinata was crying last night? Ok, Naruto broke up with Hinata and went to hook up with Karin? Wonders would really never cease. I mean, who in their right mind would end a relationship with someone like Hinata only to hook up with some one like Karin.

She was interrupted from her musings by the soft thud which was Hinata's form meeting the floor. She signaled to Ino who was also watching Naruto with undisguised surprise.

Ino quickly came over and helped Hinata up. They made her seat down and sprinkled some water on her face. At once, she woke up and looked down sadly. It was so real, she thought, looking to where her former boyfriend was still making out with her boss.

He looked really handsome, she thought. He was dressed in a pure white T-shirt and black jeans.

Sakura sat down opposite her as their break had begun. Ino was too busy snapping photos of Naruto and Karin kissing to send to all their friends to talk so it was only Sakura that noticed when Hinata's eyes flashed red before going back to their normal pearly white color.

Sakura was shocked. What was that that she saw?

"_**Could it be…?"**_ her inner (a mixture of her devil and angel) asked

"_No, it can't be. Hinata is too saintly." She answered her._

"_**If you say so. But then again, you never know. It's always the quiet ones." **_ Her inner said.

"_True."_ She replied.

Hinata felt different and totally in control. She didn't know where the thought had come from but she felt like expressing her disgust over what she had seen. After all, it was only yesterday that they had broken up. Couldn't he respect her enough to wait at least a day or two? Or at least not kiss Karin to her face? _"I guess I really didn't mean anything to him after all"_ she reasoned.

Something took over her as she stood up, took a mug full of hot chocolate and walked over to where they were.

When she stood up, Ino and Sakura looked up to see her take the mug. They went with her, ready to support her no matter what. What they saw wasn't what they were expecting at all.

Hinata went to where they were and poured it on his shirt. Naruto looked up in surprise. When he saw Hinata he was shocked. This was not the Hinata he knew. But then again, a voice nagged him in the back of his head, did he really know her?

"What the hell?" Karin shouted as some of the chocolate spilled unto her amazing purple dress.

"Hinata, what did you just do?" Naruto asked, stunned.

Hinata was angry that after all that had happened, he, the idiot who had dumped her for this trash of a thing had the guts to talk. Ino, Sakura, Mikoto, Mokino and other customers who had not yet gone where laughing at Karin's and Naruto's expense.

"What does it look like I did?" Hinata asked "I poured hot chocolate down your shirt. Oh! FYI, in like about 10 minutes you'll see huge red welts on your stomach 'cos of the hot chocolate. Learnt it in health class and you would have known that if you paid any attention to me at all!"

"Why did you just do that?" Karin asked annoyed.

"Why did I just do that?" Hinata asked incredulously. She then laughed humorlessly. "You were just kissing the man who by yesterday night was my boy friend in front of me! Do you know how that makes me feel?" she asked

"So?" Karin scoffed. "He isn't your boy friend any more. I don't care."

Every one except Naruto and Mikoto were shocked. Mikoto wasn't shocked because she knew Karin inside out.

"Oh? Really?" Hinata asked. "Well, neither do I."

With those words, she threw the ceramic cup on top of his head. Every one in the café was shocked. This was the future Hokage. What then was going on?

The ceramic cup met with his head and crashed on it. Some shards of glass embedded themselves into his head and he started bleeding. He held his head, his face registering shock not pain. This wasn't Hinata, he thought.

Karin was really annoyed. So she said the three words that most working population dreaded to hear. "You are fired." She innerly hoped that it would make Hinata beg for her job back. Oh, she was so wrong.

Hinata scoffed. "Thanks. I was going to quit anyways." She then walked to the direction of the toilet with Sakura and Ino who were still in shock closely at her heels.

When Hinata got into the toilet, she broke down crying. The spirit that had taken over her had completely abandoned her leaving her weak. She still couldn't understand what just happened, what she just did. But, she liked the felling it gave her. At least, Naruto knew how she felt.

She was still crying when she felt two pairs of arms hugging her and she looked back and saw Sakura and Ino. She smiled. At least, she knew two of her friends that would never betray her like that Karin bitch.

"So, Hinata? What was all that about? It is connected to what happened yesterday, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded her head numbly.

"Wait," Ino said, "What the hell happened yesterday?"

Sakura answered her and told her every thing that happened the day before.

"So, Hinata, explain all." They told her.

With her eyes shining with tears, Hinata told them all that had happened to her the night before.

"Naruto is such an idiot. How can he dump you for Karin? He is so stupid." Ino said. She and Sakura were really angry with Karin and Naruto.

They came out of the toilet with Sakura holding Hinata's hand and saw that Naruto had left.

They started laughing at what Hinata did to him and even Hinata cracked a smile.

They made their way to a table and sat down there. They were still chatting when Karin came up to them.

"Uh-oh, Karin alert," Ino who was sitting opposite them said.

Hinata stood up and turned praying for courage to deal with the bitch named Karin. She steeled herself, noting with gratitude that Sakura and Ino also stood up, ready to support her.

"What do you want, Karin?" she asked, allowing annoyance to creep into her words. In truth, she felt betrayed by Karin who she thought was her friend.

"I came to say that I am sorry." Karin said, struggling to make the words as she was too proud to apologize.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were shocked. Is this really Karin? Karin NEVER apologized, except she was going to get something from you.

"Um, apology accepted, I guess" Hinata said.

"I also want to say that you can have your job back" Karin said, looking down, almost looking sorry for what she had done.

"Um, o-okay, thank you" Hinata said, wondering what Karin was up to.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, was this Karin's attempt at being nice? If so, she was failing horribly as it was obvious that she was forcing herself.

"I've thought about it and I know that I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." She said, smiling softly.

Hinata was fuming silently. Some thing was going on. The bitch even looked sincere. Her heart was going soft as she wanted to put her arm around her and laugh and tell her that every thing was all right like when they were REAL friends.

"And also," Karin continued, "Professionally, you're one of the best. Good to have you back, Hinata." She briefly hugged Hinata and continued on her way.

Hinata was going numbly back to her seat to contemplate what just happened when Karin turned back as if she forgot something.

"Oh, and Hinata, just to clear up things. About Naruto, stay away from him." Her eyes hardened and she smiled coldly. She tossed back her hair and started walking away but not before she said those 4 words, "He is mine now."

-End of chapter 3-

So how did you like it?

Please review.

How did you like what I did with Hinata?

Please review, it makes me smile

Please, suggestions are welcome.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, it is me again with chapter 4, I know it's a little behind with the update and this chapter might be a bit boring, but I had some troubles with this chapter as I was behind on ideas and my there was something wrong with my server. I'm really sorry, but please review! :)

Thank you for all your reviews, especially the one complaining about a chapter being more of a narration. Some time, ok, most times, I narrate to let you guys know what's happening. I will also write dialogues but this chapter is mostly narration.

Before I forget, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Hinata would be super strong.

So, back to the story.

-4-

Hinata looked at Karin with undisguised shock. She thought Karin's _niceness_ would extend to leaving her former boy friend alone.

She blew a breath that fluttered her bangs. She was really tired and an emotional wreck.

What she really wanted to do was soak in a really deep hot tub with all her and Sakura's oils and jasmine incense scenting the air.

She sat down and kept her gaze averted so as not to see their disappointing stares that she hadn't started a bitch fight with Karin. Well, too sad. She didn't roll that way. She wasn't a even bitch.

Mokino opened the café doors fully as lunch hour had ended. Hinata went to work numbly, moving mechanically, through customers as her mind still hadn't processed what she just did. It wasn't like her to have tantrums like that. Great! Now she felt guilty. She had to apologize.

Ino was sad. She was expecting a fight after Karin said what she said and she was taking deep breaths to start cheering for Hinata of course. When Hinata sat down after Karin had walked of, she couldn't help but look disappointed. Anyways, she had to give it to Hinata for not getting _**that **_much angry because she was so sure that if it were her, heads would roll, to say the least. She could only wince as she imagined what Sakura would do in Hinata's shoes.

Sakura was very fat as a kid and got teased about it often. Ino's cousin was a trainer. He trained people to fight. He made her burn off all her fat and turned her into professional beat-bullies-up-er, as she could fight very well.

Any one that dared insult any of her friends and she heard about it, the person will leave school with nothing less than a black eye. Because of this, Hinata, Ino, Karin, Temari, TenTen, Haku, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Sai, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino were feared and respected because they walked with her.

Sakura was fuming. The nerve of Karin! Sure, it wasn't her business but she was still used to protecting Hinata that she felt it was her second job. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to think about what Karin was planning. When she couldn't, she sighed. She was used to dealing with a cold, unkind Karin. A nice Karin was _scary. _She sighed and continued with her work, removing any thought of the after noon happenings from her head.

By 7: 30 pm, work ended and she went with Hinata home. Ino came with them also. Ino was staying the night as her cousin was having a sleep over.

That was how it was in Ino's house. She was living with her cousin and he normally had plenty of parties. There was this book that they wrote the days that they would be having friends over. Once the day came, the other person would have to go some where else to sleep. The next day, Friday, was her sleep over turn.

Any time that Ino had a sleep over, she invited every one that they were still friends with (Hinata, Karin, Temari, TenTen, Haku, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Sai, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino) because it was one of the only times they could really sit down and chat which was why Ino always threw her sleep over's on a Friday night going to Saturday or on a Saturday night going to Sunday when it was most likely that they were going to have free time.

Hinata was making fried chicken and a little rice for their evening food. She was the best cook among every body they knew. She had a passion for cooking and since she was so good at it, they just allowed her to cook.

Hinata loved cooking and her dream was to open up her own catering/ restaurant business. She didn't have enough money so that's why she was working for Karin who used her dad's money to start her business. Hinata's dad was by far richer than Karin and her dad joined together, and Hinata could easily have taken money from her dad but she didn't want to take money from him as she wouldn't have worked for it herself.

She removed the pot from the stove and dished it out into plates for the three of them. She had been thinking through out her cooking thing and decided that she wasn't going for Ino's sleep over as Naruto and Karin would be there. Sure, she was coming to terms with what she did but she wasn't ready to see them making out near her again. She was sure she was going to snap.

Another thing that was worrying her was how Ino was going to take it. She knew that Ino was going to be heart broken since she was her best friend and was also the one who cooked most of the time at Ino's sleep over. She carried two of the plates and went to the sitting room. Then she went back to the kitchen, got her plate, came back and sat down on the floor to eat and watch an Indian movie.

Ino was making plans for her sleep over while eating. "So Sakura you said that Haku is out?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, "He said he was coming back in one and a half weeks time." She took a bite of the chicken with some rice and said "Hinata, this is delicious."

"Yeah. It's lovely." Ino said nodding her head vigorously. "Ok then. That means we have you, Hinata, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Naru_." She was saying before she was cut off by Hinata.

Hinata sighed and thought that this was the best time to say it. "Ino, I'm not going."

"What?" Ino said surprised. Hinata never missed any one of her sleep over's. She then imagined how she looked with her mouth wide open and the food, she knew she looked disgusting. She composed her self and asked quietly now, "Why?"

"Ino, I'm really sorry that I would miss it but I don't think I can survive being in the same room with Naruto and Karin for so long." Hinata said, tears threatening to spill as she thought about what happened again.

Ino mentally cursed her self. "Oh. Ok. I should have known. I'm sorry."

"Hinata," Sakura said, falling on the floor to hold her hands when she saw Hinata's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Hinata, you're strong. Look at what you did today. I know coming would be hard but if you can survive tomorrow night, then it shows you're over him." She said smiling soothingly.

"Well, I'm not over him. I don't think I'll ever be over him." Hinata said, looking down.

"But Hina, you've got to try. You aren't sure of any thing now. You will be if you can come to my house tomorrow night and talk and carry out at least one meaningful conversation with Naruto and Karin." Ino said with feeling, also falling on the floor.

At that, Hinata stood up. "I thought you guys would understand." She shook her head furiously, making some of the tears on her lashes fall. "It's not Sai or Haku that is doing this." She looked at both of them who lowered their gazes at the mention of their boy friend.

"It's Naruto. My Naruto! He is going out with the girl, who was until this morning of my best friends. The girl who was one of the people that cured my stuttering! The girl that joined to give me courage to confess to Naruto after all my years of crushing after him! My best friend!"

She was walking towards her room when she turned and looked at Ino with a piercing gaze. "And Ino, I am sure of something. I may not be over him yet but I am sure of this." She took a deep breath and continued with feeling, "I will NEVER FORGIVE Karin and Naruto for this. They, especially Karin, have betrayed my trust. And I will stop at nothing to crush Karin, and while at it, may be get Naruto back. I vow on that." She then turned and walked away in a flurry of hair and tears, leaving Ino and Sakura shocked, sad and surprised.

"Wow." Ino said, after Hinata had gone. "Who knew she could say so much at once?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Karin hurt her badly," Sakura answered, distracted. She had noticed something and wanted to ask Ino if she too had seen it.

"Ino, did you see how Hinata's eye colour flashed from her pearly white to red to purple and back to white?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I did. I even wanted to ask you about it just now. What do you think is happening?" Ino asked, standing up to seat back on the couch.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sakura asked Ino looking up.

"About the female devils? It can't be possible. You know that Hinata is too saintly to have a devil." Ino replied, taking her plate and continuing to eat.

"But think about it. Your devil came out when you discovered that that Ami girl who hated you, paid the mechanic to mix coffee and water and pour in the fuel pump. Remember that it caused an accident that killed your sister who was your best friend." Sakura stood up and started pacing.

"You wanted revenge and your devil came out. My devil came out when I caught my former boy friend sleeping with that civilian girl from Suna, after he said he was sick. I remember being so angry and he insulted me again. I wanted revenge and it came out."

"Am I sensing a pattern here?" Ino asked, nibbling on some chicken.

"Who knows? What if the devil's appearance in our lives is triggered by the need for revenge?" Sakura asked

"Hmm, it may be possible." Ino agreed. "But what if there are exceptions?" she asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Yeah. It's sad though. Hinata would be a much better person with her devil out." Sakura said.

"I know. But well it's up to her now." Ino stood up and took their plates. "All these talking and thinking is making me tired. I need my beauty sleep."

She walked to the kitchen and started washing the plates in the sink. "True, you do need your beauty sleep. But where would you sleep?" Sakura asked.

"In your room, of course." Ino said

"But you are to sleep in Hinata's room this week! You slept in mine last week!" Sakura complained childishly.

"Can't you see the state Hinata is in? Hinata should be best left alone." Ino said, keeping the plates and cleaning her hand of the water with a napkin.

"Ok." Sakura agreed grumpily. "You know where it is. Turn off the lights and lock the door when you want to sleep. G'nite"

"Good night." Ino said settling down to finish watching the movie before going to bed.

The next morning, Hinata woke up before any of them. She made coffee and some toast and left it to cool as she prepared for work.

She was deciding on what to wear and she concluded that her ward robe was a bit to plain. "I am going shopping tomorrow" she said aloud.

She finally decided on a blue flowing skirt and a black shirt. She went to Sakura's room to wake her and Ino up. She woke them up and told them that she had made break fast. That was at 5: 30 am.

She ate and waited for them to finish. They came out, ate and went to work.

Work went by normally, with idiots coming to flirt with Hinata and Ino and Sakura. Most of the guys that flirted with Sakura always backed of because of the look she would get in her eyes that promised a thousand years of pain if you didn't back off. Most times, the guys were wise to go away, but occasionally, the stupid ones would still stay and get beaten up. That was what happened on most work days.

Hinata went home early to make some brownies and cookies and biscuits that Ino and the others would eat at the sleep over. She baked those and made lemonade that she poured in a big jug for them to drink.

They came back around 8: 00pm, for Ino to get her stuff. Ino stayed with them till around 10: 00, when Sai came to pick her up.

"Um, Ino," Hinata called out from the kitchen. "Take these. I baked them for you guys to take."

Ino came and collected the nylons containing the brownies and stuff, and put it in Sai's car. She came back and took the jug of lemonade. "Thank you Hina. Don't worry; I'm not angry at you. I would most probably have done the same if it were me." She hugged Hinata and took the jug, going out side to seat in the front seat with Sai.

Sakura came and asked them to give her 5 minutes with Hinata. They agreed and she went inside.

"Hinata, there is something I want to tell you. You know when my eye flashes red? You know I said it was your imagination. It was true. Every woman has a female devil. I and Ino have concluded that it comes out only when you feel for revenge. Lately, since the Naruto and Karin incident, your own eye colour changes and I think you have the devil too." Sakura said softly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm too saintly for that. I hope it comes out too because I really want revenge but I don't think so." Hinata said smiling.

"But_" Sakura wanted to say but was cut off by the horn of the car.

"Go on now. Have fun!" Hinata said, pushing Sakura away.

Sakura hugged her and said, "I'm going to miss you."

Hinata laughed and told her, "It's just one night. Bye!"

Sakura waved and left, entering the car. Hinata waved back and watched as the car went down the street. She felt empty and decided to spend the night watching TV and shoveling caramel pop corn down her throat.

She got the pop corn and sat down to watch a sad romance movie. After some time, she felt full and decided to keep the pop corn away because of her figure. She put off the TV and went to sleep.

Before she slept, she prayed, for the first time in many years, "Please, let me unlock my devil soon." She went to sleep, feeling sad, miserable and alone.

In the night, she dreamt of a woman dressed in black. She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her figure and a really high heeled black beaded sandal. She held a red staff that had a diamond at the top. Her hair was curled into bouncy curls, with a simple red crown on her head. Her eyes were a dark purple and Hinata thought she looked like sin.

When the woman spoke, her voice was dripping with seduction and the like. "Hello there."

Hinata thought she was right. This woman was sin. "Who are you?" Hinata asked hoping against hope that this was her devil.

"I am you, Hinata. I am your devil." She answered, smiling a sinful, sexy, slow smile.

- End of Chapter! -

Thanks for reading. This is my longest chapter yet and I hope y'all like it.

Ok, please, I need descriptions of clothes for all the girls in this story. All the important girls are the ones that walked with Sakura.

I also need names of stores. Clothing stores. I don't really go out much (I'm only 13!) so I don't know much stores. Please help!

Another thing that I need is the name of food both complex and simple. Hinata will open her own business later, so I want to be ready.

I am very sorry for the delay in update. Thanks to all those who reviewed or alerted me or/and my story.

Please help me with what I asked. Suggestions are also welcome and I will try as much as I can to incorporate them into the story.

Thank you again :)

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!**

**Hello **every one. Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot going on. I hope y'all will like this chapter and review!

OoOoO-**5**-OoOoO

"My what?" Hinata asked, wanting to be sure.

"I'm your devil. I heard your plea and have come to help you." She answered.

"This is just a dream and when I wake up nothing will have changed. Just tell me the truth, who are you?" Hinata asked, taking an uncertain step forward.

"I am you. I have knowledge of your every thought, action, will. You must believe that." Hinata-devil answered.

"O.K. Let's suppose I had a massive head injury and I believe you. Why do you appear now?" Hinata asked.

"You want revenge. Not necessarily because Naruto broke up with you but because it was Karin, your best friend that he hooked up with and there is a possibility that he was cheating on you with her in the first place," the Hinata-devil answered.

Hinata looked down, knowing what she said was true. "But, why come out for something as petty as revenge?" she asked.

It was her devil's turn to look down. "Well, we're not all angels," she replied.

"Don't I know it." Hinata muttered under her breath, still not believing what or who she was talking to.

Her devil flushed lightly and then angrily said, "Do you want my help or not? I am better than you in the art of revenge but you have to give me utter and complete control of your mind."

"Well…," Hinata started hesitantly, unsure.

"Well then, I'm leaving. You know how to contact me if you change your mind." Her devil turned back and walked away from her, knowing fully well that Hinata was going to agree to her terms.

Hinata jerked awake, conscious now. Thinking it was all a dream, she stood up and noticed a note in her own hand writing.

_Dear __**ME**__,_

_You have __**24 **__hours to agree to my terms before I cancel the bargain._

_Lot's of Love, _

_From __**YOU.**_

Hinata flushed, thinking last night was not a dream after all. Sighing in frustration, she tore the paper and threw it in the dust bin near her table. She went to her small bathroom and began preparing for the day.

Normally, she didn't go to work on weekends but she was making an exception this Saturday because she wanted to get her devil's temptation out of her head. She dressed in a simple white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and flats and left the house.

When she got to the café, she noticed that the door was open a little. This confused her. Normally, Mikoto and Mokino worked on weekends, so that should be around and the café doors should be wide open seeing as it was 8:00 am.

She opened it a little more for her to be able to enter. Nobody was inside the café. She noticed Karin's office door was semi-opened, which meant that Karin was around. She wanted to ask what was going on when she heard kissy noises. Freezing, she hoped to hell that it was not what she thought it was. As she passed there, she saw Naruto's blond hair and Karin's red hair, way too close for comfort. Yup, it was exactly what she thought. The two were making out.

Making a mad dash to the bathroom, a horrified Hinata brought out her cell phone to call Sakura to make sure that this was not a joke that her mind was playing on her. Even though she was no longer Naruto's girlfriend, she still felt attached to him in a way, which is why she was sick at the thought of Karin making out with Naruto. **Her **Naruto.

After punching in Sakura's phone number in the key pad, she pressed the call key and waited for Sakura to pick up.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered sleepily, her mind still some what sleepy.

"Karin and Naruto, are they still there?" Hinata asked in a rush, praying that the answer would be yes and her mind was playing tricks on her.

"What?" Sakura asked, not really hearing what Hinata had said.

Hinata took a deep breathe to calm her self. She had started hyper ventilating and Sakura hadn't even said anything yet. Getting impatient and frustrated, she shouted into the phone, "Karin and Naruto, are they still there?"

That woke Sakura up. "No. They left like about 30 minutes ago." She answered. "Is something wrong?"

At her side, Hinata didn't hear the rest of what Sakura said. She didn't hear Sakura calling her name repeatedly, in worry. What she heard was that Karin and Naruto were not that there, which meant that they were here. Which also meant her mind was not playing tricks with her, they were making out. Hinata slumped to the floor and drew her knees to her chest, in a protective gesture.

Sakura was worried. She shouted Hinata's name into the phone and stared at it in shock when Hinata hung up on her. Shrugging, she went back to sleep, thinking it was probably unimportant.

Hinata cried. She wept and wept. After like about 5 minutes of crying, she stood up, or at least tried to. After staying in one position for so long, her legs were weak. As she tried to stand up, her legs gave up on her and she hit the floor, head first.

She opened her eyes, to see her devil face to face. Her devil smiled at her confused expression. She circled Hinata slowly. "See?" she said. "They don't care about your feelings." She talked in mock sincerity.

"That's not true." Hinata said firmly, resisting her devil's tone.

"I'm surprised, Hinata. You'd defend them even after what they did to you. You have a heart of gold." She stopped in front of Hinata and looked at her in the eye. "They don't deserve you, Hinata. They deserve revenge. Take Naruto, after everything you did for him, he dumped you for that bitch."

Hinata nodded, then stopped as she realized what she was doing. She was giving in too easily. Anyways, she knew it would be useless since she knew she wanted this, she wanted revenge. She nodded her head slowly and her devil who knew that Hinata would give in anyway just smiled.

"So what is supposed to happen?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. You'll just wake up and you'll no longer be you, you'll be me. But since I'm you, I guess that doesn't count. Seeing as I'm in you though, that…"

"Enough!" Hinata said. Her head was hurting. "So to sum it all up, I'm going to wake up and be you, but still in me?"

"Yup. That just about sums it all up." Her devil replied.

"So when I'm I going to be me again?" she asked.

"When you feel that the revenge is enough." Hinata-devil replied.

"Ok. So can I go now?" her devil nodded and Hinata found that she was pushed into a dark void.

And then, she woke up. But it wasn't her. It was **her**.

Hinata-devil smiled as she woke up. She was in control now. She looked in the mirror and freshened up, smiling brightly.

She left the bathroom and walked to Karin's office. For now, **Target number 1** was Karin, her supposedly best friend. She knocked on the door and smiled when she heard the rush as they tried to be decent.

She didn't wait for the come in before she entered.

"Hello Karin, Naruto," she said, inclining her head slightly.

"Oh, Hinata. It's you. I and Naruto were just… talking." Karin lied smoothly.

"Oh, yes. I heard some of your… talk." Hinata replied.

Naruto felt the tension and smartly made up an excuse and left.

"Now you want to come between me and Naruto, right?" Karin rounded on Hinata once Naruto had gone.

"Me? Karin, stop deceiving yourself. There is no you and Naruto. There has never being and there will never be. Get it into your thick skull. Never Karin, **never.**" Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah? If I have such a thick skull and my chances with Naruto are next to impossible, why was he making out with me and not with you."

"Ok, chill. I didn't say your chances with Naruto were next to impossible. I said that they were impossible. Secondly, I believe that Naruto is going through a phase. I believe he just wants to try out cheap, useless females, and considering how you are, I must applaud Naruto. He made his choice well. Starting now, you are the cheapest and most useless female I have ever met."

The insult stung Karin. Hinata that rarely spoke was insulting her. Classic. "Well, if I'm so cheap…"

What she wanted to say was cut off as Hinata raised up her hand. "It makes no sense why you had to go for Naruto. I mean, come on, your best friend's boy friend! That is as clichéd as it gets. I never knew you Karin. I still don't."

With those nice words, Hinata turned and strolled out the door, bumping into Naruto who had been eavesdropping.

"I guess bad qualities follow each and every one, no matter how little they last, of Karin's boy friends." She said coolly, meeting his gaze levelly.

"Hey, there is no need for insults." Naruto said. "Besides, you were the one arguing with Karin over me just a few seconds ago. Why so cold?"

Hinata laughed. "What ever rocks your boat, darling. If you think that I and Karin were arguing over you, then I most certainly can't stop you. It just shows how arrogant and self centered you are."

"Again, there is no need for insults, Hinata."

"Oh, you are so wrong. There is every need. You'll soon learn that. I want revenge, Naruto. I'll get it, but I play fair. You are not ready for my insults. Get ready, you and Karin will soon be on the receiving end of any and every one of them." Then, while her act still looked fresh, she turned and left the shop.

5 minutes after Hinata left, Naruto was still staring after her in shock. Hinata did not just insult him. Just a dream. He pinched himself and walked out also, still reciting in his head, It's just a dream.

-End of Chapter-

Well, it's not a dream. Sorry again for the update delay, but you know school and other stuff. Hope you enjoy and hope you review. I know I ended the chapter pre maturely, but chap 6 will be exciting. Honest!

R and R people.

See ya!

**HYACYNTHIANNA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 (sorry for long wait. Hope you enjoy. Review!)**

Hinata (at least her devil) was feeling fly. Who wouldn't when you've just dissed your cheating excuse of a best friend who stole your pathetic (now considered so) boy friend?

She felt she should feel sad and heart broken or any of those useless feelings associated with break up, at least she had loved the guy. But what Hinata (her devil) felt was freedom. Before Hinata had hooked up with Naruto, she had been too shy to flirt with guys. Then, with the help of her best friends, she confessed to him and was in a euphoric bliss when she found out he felt the same way. So much for love! Love hadn't kept her and Naruto together, had it?

When she became Naruto's official girl friend, she had been faithful to him. She hadn't cheated on him, like the two timing, two faced bastard had done to her. No, her devil decided. She didn't feel sad or heart broken. What she felt was betrayal and a deep sense of the need for revenge.

She smiled slowly as she said the word softly, enjoying the way it rolled on her tongue. "Revenge." It already tasted sweet, and the battle hadn't even started.

She went back home and took a good look at her closet. It was filled with chaste and demure clothes. That was changing, right now.

She emptied her closet of any thing she thought was chaste, demure or even shy (which was almost everything) and packed them into a green nylon bag. For charity. See, she might be a devil, but she was good (at least as good a devil could get since she was planning revenge on her ex and his girlfriend.)

She grabbed a purse full of cash and walked out the door, locking it behind her. As she was going, a cute guy (let's call him cute guy A) stopped her and tried to flirt with her. She looked him up and down and cut him off with a hand.

"What?" cute guy A asked.

"You look very strong." Hinata said, teasingly. "You're strong aren't you?"

"Of course. I am strong. You see, I've won a lot…"

"You'll do." She thrust the green nylon bag into his arms and began walking. Noticing he was still standing there, darting glances between her and the nylon bag uncertainly, she smiled a slow sinful smile as she turned to face him. "What are you still doing there? Or aren't you as strong as you led me to believe?"

"Oh yeah," cute guy A said as she continued walking, staring at her ass. Never, in his less than five minutes talk with her did he guess that they were going on a shopping spree. And guess who was the one paying?

Hinata was so happy. She had all these gorgeous clothes ranging from normal silk button up blouses, lace camisoles, and jean jackets, T-shirts, tank tops, sun dresses to jean trousers, long and short ones, bum shorts, knee shorts, pleated mini skirts, non pleated mini skirts and normal skirts. And don't forget the shoes. Oh, the shoes. She sighed as she remembered the shoes. She would have to ask Ino to teach her how to walk in heels.

But that wasn't the reason she was happy. She didn't pay a single cent for ANY of them. Over the course of her spree, she had acquired three more cute guys to use as beasts of burden. All she needed was a smile. It was simply too easy.

The last thing on her list was to give her old clothes to charity. She was crossing the road with her entourage to hail a cab when a car stopped by, and she saw that it was Sai driving Sakura back from the sleep over.

"Hinata?" Sakura cried out in shock as she saw her best friend surrounded by guys. Cute ones at that. Not that she was jealous. Just surprised.

Hinata removed the dark brown shades that cute guy C had bought her. She smiled at Sakura and greeted her.

"What is going on here?" Sakura asked, stepping out of the car. Hinata just smiled and waited for her new fan boys to explain. Which they did.

"Hina-Chan is on a shopping spree!" from cute guy B.

"We're buying stuff for her as a declaration of our love." That one came from cute guy A, who was apparently the leader of the fan club, and the statement made Sakura choke as she forced herself not to laugh. Hinata? Fan club? Sakura, who wouldn't ever have put both of them in the same sentence, was seeing proof before her eyes.

"Right now, we're waiting for a taxi, so that kind Hinata can give some things to charity." Cute guy D.

"We can drive you," Sai spoke from where he had been listening and silently laughing in the driver's seat. Hinata nodded.

"That would be nice." She turned to her beasts of burden and told them, smiling slightly. "It was nice meeting you guys. But I've got to go now."

They started complaining and crying, but Sakura got her scary look in her eye (developed particularly for this purpose.). It was a look that promised pain, and they guys knew it.

Muttering thanks to Hinata for allowing them buy her the stuff, they deposited the bags in the car. The last was cute guy A, who was the one holding the nylon bag. He leaned into the car through the window after she had entered and gave her the nylon bag.

On impulse, she kissed his cheek, and laughed as his eyes grew as wide as saucers. Men. The same every where.

He leaned out again, and watched as the car started moving. The same impulse that possessed her to kiss the man, made her lean out the window and blow a kiss at her fan boys who were waving at her. This got them to argue about who she was directing it at.

The journey to and from the charity house was passed in companionable silence, as neither Sai nor Sakura asked her about it, for which Hinata was glad. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to bask in that special euphoria you feel when you have some one under your power.

Just because she didn't talk about it didn't mean she wasn't thinking about it. Sakura had thought about Hinata's sudden attitude change. She wasn't like this last night, Sakura realized. Hell, she wasn't like this in the morning when she had called. But now, as she studied Hinata's face in the mirror, she saw not bleakness or sadness, but happiness, freedom, and was that relief? But she came to a sudden conclusion. It was the only reasonable one she had, which was Hinata's devil had come out to play.

"**About time, too." **Her inner commented.

Sakura smiled as she remembered her inner's infamous saying.

"**When the Angel is away, the Devil will play."**

That seemed to be the case with Hinata as far as Sakura could tell. Enough of this soul searching, Sakura decided. She sat back and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

After they got home and every thing was settled, Hinata started clearing her room for sentimental stuff. She packed Naruto's tooth brush, some shirts and trousers that were lying around in her room into a nylon bag. She also unpinned pictures of him from her wall and packed it there too.

But there was one she left. The one that she and Naruto took on their first date, after confessing. A tear slid down her cheek as she realized just how much she had lost. See, even devils with the sole aim of revenge had hearts. Angry at herself for getting emotional and sentimental now, Hinata spent the next two or so hours re vamping her room.

She transformed it from simple and shy to sophisticated and elegant. She had cleaned and scrubbed, and even changed the curtains and she stepped back and admired her work.

Glancing at her clock, she realized that it was almost 4 o'clock; just enough time to head to Naruto's and return his stuff. She showered and changed into a blue T- shirt with the inscription "Little Devil" (how true?) on it, white jean skirt and blue flats.

She caught a cab to Naruto's house, paid and knocked on the door. Unsurprisingly, Karin opened the door. Karin's annoyance changed to amusement as she saw Hinata.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come back to grovel." She smiled.

Hinata snorted and told her bluntly. "In your dreams and my nightmares. Move out of the way, bitch. I came to see Naruto."

Hinata tried to push Karin out of the way but Karin had other ideas.

"Oh no you don't. You think you can just waltz in here and steal my man? Get it into your head, He. Is. Mine! Don't even think of trying anything remotely funny!"

Hinata laughed, a laugh without humor. She glared at her used to be best friend, now confirmed major bitch. "Now that is funny. You, my 'supposedly best friend' stole my boy friend and you're now telling me not to steal him from you? How many times do I have to tell you? Naruto isn't yours. Never was, never will be. This is just a phase. Don't worry. I won't sink to your level and take him from you."

"Whatever." Karin said. "Why did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to give these to Naruto." Hinata replied, thrusting the bag into Karin's hands.

"What are these?" she looked inside and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it and cry on it when it hits you about what you've lost?"

Hinata smiled. "Nah. I haven't lost any thing. It is just good riddance to bad rubbish. Why would I cry over some thing as worth less as Naruto?"

Karin only smiled. Hinata started to walk away but turned back.

"Actually, I believe you should keep it. You need it more than I or even Naruto."

Karin was puzzled. "Why should I need it more than you? You are the one that Naruto broke up with, not me!"

Hinata smiled a sweet smile. "Revenge. I plan to have Naruto on his knees, begging for me. Keep it as a reminder of what you never even had in the first place. Trust me, you'll need it."

And with those wonderful parting words, our fabulous heroine walked out, leaving the vile human being pissed.

-** Chapter 6-**

**Done! Whew. Didn't think I was going to finish today. Sorry for the long wait but unexpected things came up. Well, news time!**

**I need your opinion about which man to help Hinata in her plans. Sasuke or Gaara? Sasuke is my first choice since that is what I planned from the beginning, but I got a message requesting for Gaara and I don't know any more. So, now its up to you. Vote now through reviews. I can't update until I know. So please review. Don't you think it deserves it? Before I forget, I have a new story titled The Royal Charm School. Read and Review it, please.**

**So, Sayonara!**

**- HYACYNTHIANNA - **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The weekend passed in a blur for Hinata. She hardly had any down time for herself. She had a million and one things to do, and no time to do them. She had to do her hair, learn to walk in the ridiculously high heels that she had bought and try to get accustomed to the new life she was living.

She no longer found the guys that followed her around any where she went cute, sweet and charming. She found them completely annoying. At first, it had been amusing to see men fall over them selves, just to please her, but now, it was something she could really do without. Men were pests.

She often found herself thinking about Naruto. Wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking of her. She still loved him, but no way in hell was she going to admit it to him again. Not after what he had so carelessly done. Dumping her for her best friend? No way!

She wasn't going to forgive, and she most certainly was not going to forget. She was committed now. She was completely committed to revenge. It still tasted sweet. So she was going to bring him down. Her plan for revenge was beginning right now.

With that on her mind, Hinata strolled into the café, twenty minutes late. She didn't care if Karin sparked. In fact, she was actually looking forward to it.

"Hey," she greeted Mokino. She enjoyed the short gasp of surprise that came from her and her sister.

"Hinata? Is that really you?" was Mokino's first and surprised words to Hinata, our darling heroine.

"One, and the same." Hinata replied smugly, twirling for full effect.

"Oh, my." That came from Mikoto. "You look stunning."

And that was the plain and simple truth. Hinata had chosen to wear a knee length purple pleated skirt. She wore a pink and black T-shirt and a pair of ridiculous strappy black heels. And they fitted her exactly. She was showing her friends her other side. They only thought of her as shy and sweet. Well, she was going to show them that she was sexy and sophisticated.

Ino came out from the back and screamed she ran to hug Hinata.

"Oh my gosh. You look absolutely wonderful." She gushed, holding Hinata and studying her. Her make up was light and perfect. Not too much mascara, or eye shadow, or even lip gloss. It was perfect. She felt a surge of pride. Hinata, who didn't really know how to use make up, had now used it perfectly. But even without the new clothes, some thing else had changed in Hinata, and it took a while for Ino to find that out.

"Hina, your hair." It was spoken with wonder by Ino.

"I know. Do you like it?" Hinata reached up and smoothed her hair back. Out of all the changes she had made, this one was the one that saddened her the most. She had hated to cut it, but it just had to be done. Her hair was the one thing on her body that she had liked and felt confident with before her make over. And now, most of it was gone.

"Wow. Are you sure about it?" Ino asked. She knew that although Hinata looked plain gorgeous in it, she was still having second thoughts.

Hinata took a deep breath and thought about it. Well, it was too late to think about it now. She smiled at Ino.

"Yes! So do you like it?" she asked uncertainly.

"Like it?" Ino looked again at Hinata. Her hair that had previously been allowed to tumble down her back had been expertly cut off. It was a little longer than chin length now. Long enough that she could pack it back in a really short pony tail, but not too long that it would be a bother. Her bangs had been speared, and it fell across her face, framing it.

Ino threw back her head and laughed. "I love it. You look different Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "I am different."

And then Ino wondered. How could she have missed this before? There was a completely different aura surrounding Hinata. She wasn't, at least, she didn't look shy any more. There was something about her, something in the way her eyes glinted. And then it hit her. She was even more stunned by it than by the make over. She had unlocked her devil. Ino's lips curved.

"Yes, I can see that." She turned, just as Karin strolled out from her office, eyes blazing.

"What the hall is going on here? And why are you guys talking as if…" she trailed of as she really looked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled mockingly. She looked into Karin's eyes and saw envy, and she knew then, knew most certainly, that she was going to get Naruto back.

"Your hair." Karin was stunned. Was this really Hinata?

"You like?" Hinata smiled coldly and Ino looked between both of them, delighted. Finally! Some action was going to happen.

"Why did you cut it?" Karin asked.

"Well, I was starting to look like you, and the very idea appalls me." She looked at Karin up and down derisively. "I just couldn't stand for it. It was like a night mare! Well, thank goodness. You may love to look like a flea bag, but I'm concerned about my looks, and would love to keep it unique."

Karin blushed, and narrowed her eyes. So, this was how Hinata wanted to play it. Well, to bad she didn't have the time. "Just get to work."

She started to turn away. But Hinata called her back.

"What?" she asked.

"I and Sakura are taking a one week leave, starting tomorrow." Hinata replied.

"Oh, please spare me. Since this leave is obviously because of what is going on with Naruto, grow up. It is over between you two. Finished. No amount of make up, hair cuts and good clothes is going to bring him back to you. Just forget him."

Hinata's lips turned down. Was this really her friend? "Karin, I am simply and purely amazed that you're this shallow. That says very little about me, since I made the mistake about you being my friend. Heaven knows I realized my mistake early enough. Thank goodness for that!"

Ino was watching from the sidelines, waiting eagerly for an opportunity to help Hinata.

Karin scoffed. "Excuses, excuses. So if it's not to sulk about Naruto, why do you want a week leave?"

"My sister is launching a new line, and she wants us to be part of her models, since the other two had family stuff." Hinata answered, rolling her eyes.

"Hanabi?" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata smiled fondly, thinking of her younger sister. "Yup. The one. The only."

"What about me?" Ino demanded. They (Karin, Hinata her and Sakura) normally went to Suna every summer to visit Hanabi and Hinata's family.

"Oh, you're invited. I'm with your invite to the party after." Hinata brought out a pink card, folded into a hendecagon.

"Great. Karin, I'm so totally taking a leave!" Ino opened the card, smiling.

"So, what about mine?" Karin asked.

Ino gaped at her. "Karin, was it not you that was bitching about Naruto just now? How can you ask for an invite after what just happened, and what is happening?"

"And so what? What does an invite from some one which I happen to know have to do with Hinata's infatuation problem?" Karin replied back, matter of factly.

"Hinata's Infatuation Problem?" Ino spluttered. "Oh, girl, you have a lot of nerve to say that about Hinata in my pre…"

"Forget it, Ino." Hinata cut her off with a hand wave. She then smiled sweetly at Karin. "Oh, Karin. How could I forget? I have your invite right here in my bag."

"Perfect. So bring it out." Karin smiled back, not suspecting a foul play; after all, she and Hinata were friends. That was true. Wasn't it?

"OK." Hinata brought out another pink card and was about to give it to Karin when she paused.

"Oh, what am I thinking? You have a business to run, why would you want to leave the business because Hinata, which is me, who also has an Infatuation Problem for your so called boy friend who was also my former boy friend, said so?" Hinata asked.

"Forget the business. It can take care of itself." Karin answered, reaching for the card, but Hinata stopped her.

"You are completely missing the point. I am your friend and so, I can't allow you to go. Which is why, though it pains my heart so…" Hinata trailed of to blink rapidly, giving the impression that she was blinking back tears. Ino stifled a laugh. When did Hinata learn how to act?

"I have to do this." Hinata ruthlessly tore the card first into two, then again and again, until it got difficult to tear any more.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Karin asked, vexed.

Hinata's eyes could have frozen molten magma in mere seconds. "Let me tell you what that was for. You insult me, insult my character, steal some one which you know very well that I loved, pretend to be my friend and now you're asking me this. If you were my friend at all, you would have known that I wouldn't give you the invite no matter what."

Karin's eyes on the other hand, were blazing. Her blood red eyes were spitting fire as she matched Hinata, glare to glare. Fire to ice.

"You do know that what you just did means war, right?" Karin asked, stepping closer. She said this in her most menacing voice, a voice that the old Hinata would have run away from.

But this was not the old Hinata. In fact, she was far, far away from her old silly self. She stepped closer to Karin, her cold eyes like frozen pearls.

"Well, then. Bring it on."

She stared at Karin for a few more seconds, before turning and leaving the shop. Ino gave Karin a mock salute, and she too left the shop.

Oh, yeah. She thought. Life was finally getting interesting. Well, she had no idea.

- End of Chapter 7 -

So, you like? I know, I know. I'm just stalling. I still don't know who to use. Sabaku Gaara, or Uchiha Sasuke. Your choice. Currently, Sasuke is winning by one review. Review now!

OK, seriously, how much more bitchy can Karin get? Review please.

Sayonara,

**HYACYNTHIANNA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So, yeah, I'm still alive. This chapter is longer than the rest, kinda like as a treat. So, school's finally over and I'm free! I'm gonna start posting other stories, so you guys should review those to. Oh, please read the small note at the end of this would ya?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

It was a wonderful day. The sun was smiling, the birds were singing, a light comfortable wind was blowing, and the trees were dancing. It had rained lightly the last night, and rain had misted slightly early in the morning, making the light hues of the glowing rainbow completely magnificent.

It was 11:08 am by Naruto's time, and Naruto swore that the day could not get any worse. He woke up late, found out his car had broken down, so he had to bus to work. Seeing as it was rush hour, the bus queue was long, so he got to work late, completely missing an early morning meeting, which Tsunade had to cover for him. That put Tsunade in a foul mood, and she stormed out of the office with Shizune to a bar or casino, or wherever, leaving Naruto with all the paper work. Then Karin came.

"Yo, Naruto, I'm talking to you here!" Karin snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face when she noticed him not paying attention.

"Sorry. You were saying?" he shook his head, and tried to look interested.

"I said that you should warn that excuse of a human being called Hinata to stop sassing me, or what's going to happen won't even be funny at all. Can you imagine the bitch tearing my invite?" Karin snapped her fingers in front of his face again.

Naruto groaned. From the beginning of his "relationship" with Karin, it had been Hinata this, or Hinata that with her. Now, it was another tiff involving an invitation to heaven knows what. He sighed. At least, his day couldn't get any worse.

And the two doors opened, and just guess who walked in? Ino, Sakura and finally, Hinata. They were laughing about something. Apparently, some people thought the day was just swell. Naruto felt like wringing Hinata's neck. He was in the middle of what was fast becoming the worst day of his life. She didn't have the right to look like some one out of a fashion magazine, for crying out loud. And she looked different. Damn, who told her she could look different? She was his. His, for crying out loud. It didn't matter that he dumped her. She would just have to understand, but that would be after becoming Hokage. Things were already too complicated.

The laughter died in their throats immediately they registered who was in the office with Naruto.

"Well," Naruto said, trying to break the silence. "Speak of the devil and she doth appear.

Hinata said nothing, and just kept on looking steadily at Karin. Karin glared back at her.

"Awkward!" Ino loud whispered to Sakura

"Tell me something that I don't already know!" Sakura whispered back.

Naruto cleared his throat and tried again. "Well," he began. "Two is company, but three is a crowd. You guys are just going to have to wait outside. I and Karin here were discussing something of paramount importance."

Hinata smiled thinly. She had a very good idea what, or rather who the discussion was all about. It was working perfectly. The first part of her plan was to frustrate the hell out of Naruto and Karin. That had worked out perfectly. Now, it was time for part two. But not just yet. She needed some one else for it to work. And she was going to find that person. Soon.

"No. I think you guys are done talking." She smiled at Karin, who glared back.

"Look here, Hinata. You can't ju…" he started ranting, but was cut off by Karin who put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, darling," she said as she stood up. "The thing is not worth it." Karin glared at Hinata, Ino and Sakura, kissed Naruto on his left cheek, and glared at Hinata some more before leaving.

They all sat down, Hinata and Sakura sitting on the sofa in front of Naruto's table and Ino perching on the handle of the chair.

"So," Naruto began. "Why are you here?"

Sakura snorted. "Believe me; it's not by choice, but rather necessity."

Naruto glared at her. "Whatever."

Ino shook her head and explained. "We came late for our bus out of Konoha, so they gave us a slip for us and the Hokage to sign, so that we can board another one."

"OK." Naruto nodded and stretched out his hand. "Pass it."

Hinata reached into her purse and brought out three pages of pink paper.

"Well Hinata," Naruto talked as he signed. He might as well do something to relieve the tension between Hinata and Karin. "Are you ready to give up on your ridiculous idea on revenge concerning I and Karin?"

"What the …" Ino and Sakura were confused. Did Naruto even have a brain at all? How could he ask such a stupid question? It was plainly obvious that he was dreaming.

"Gee, let me think." Hinata put a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "So you're saying that I should give up on my idea of revenge, when you, the person I _loved_, and who supposedly loved me back,broke up with me for some one who is also supposed to be one of my _best _friends. Is that all?

Naruto swallowed. When she said it like that, it sounded cold and heartless. But obviously, it wasn't. He just had to become homage first. Then every thing will blow over. Then Karin will get what she deserved. Then he would be back with his one true love. "Yeah. That basically sums it all up," he answered.

"OK," Hinata said slowly, nodding her head. "OK, I give up. I mean, what the hell am I thinking?"

She stood up to pace as Ino, Sakura and Naruto's mouths fell open. "Obviously, it is a very childish and petty ploy. I mean, you and Karin are my friends' right? I shouldn't do it." She concluded decisively. "It was actually a stupid idea."

Ino stood up frantically and went to her. Oh no she didn't. No way was Hinata going to spoil her chance to see some action. Besides, Naruto and Karin deserved it. "But Hina, you can't just stop! You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"I can stop and I can be serious. I'll even sign on it." Hinata brought out a pen and a note book, and she started writing slowly.

"But…" Sakura began, but was cut of by Naruto.

He positively preened. It didn't take long for him to persuade her. She was always such a push over. And now that it was done, he wasn't going to let her friends spoil show for him. "Hinata is making the right decision." He turned his attention to Hinata. "So, you really mean it?"

Hinata looked up and froze him with a glance. "No." it was a single word, but said like that, it carried a lot of weight.

She leaned on the table and smiled icily at him. "You are the embodiment of cluelessness, Naruto. In fact, the emptiness of your brain is vaster than space." She paused and stood straight while Sakura smiled, and Ino picked up the pink slip from his desk.

"Did you really think I was going to give up that easily? If you did, you're a dreamer." She then turned and made to leave, but she paused, tore a paper from her note book and allowed it to fall on the floor. And looking at him with complete hate that rocked him to the bone, she whispered; "I hate you." And then she left.

Minutes after she had gone Naruto picked himself up from his chair and walked dazedly to get the paper from the floor. He read it slowly, his mind absorbing every word. "You will pay for every thing that you did, you freaking son of a bitch. **I hate you**."

He sank to his knees on the floor as that line played over and over in his head.

_I hate you. __**I hate you**__. I hate you. __**I hate you**__. I hate you. __**I hate you.**__ I hate you. __**I **__**hate you.**_

God, what had he done? Just what had he done wrong? He had lost Hinata. As if that wasn't bad enough, she hated him. His life was so empty. Just so empty…

* * *

><p><strong>~ ~~ ~ ~~ Time skip ~ ~~ ~ ~~<strong>

Ino sighed. This place was so lovely. Since they'd arrived at Wave, all the shops she had seen had looked promising. She glanced out the window of the bus. It was nice, but it felt weird without Karin. How could she have done that to Hinata? She sighed again, but didn't think more on the subject as it was their bus stop.

Hinata loved this place. It already felt like home. It just remained for her to see her sister… and she came barreling into her arms.

"Hina!" Hanabi screamed, as she launched her self at her big sister. It had been too long.

"Hanabi. How are you?" Hinata hugged Hanabi, and fought back tears. Her little sister was so beautiful.

"Fine. Every thing is just fine." Hanabi hugged Sakura and Ino, but some one was missing. "Where is Karin?" she observed the tightening of all their faces, and knew some thing bad had happened.

"Long story." Sakura answered with a grimace.

"OK." Apart from the fact that she was an extremely successful fashion designer, she was also an insatiable busy body, but she knew when to push, and when not to. Right now, it was time not to push. "So, why don't I take you guys out for lunch?"

"Thanks, but I have other plans." Ino replied. There was a hair salon that she had visited the last time that she was here, and she wanted her hairdo to be different.

"Me too." Sakura replied. Haku had an apartment here, and she had a key. May be she would pay him a surprise visit.

"So, looks like its only you and me." Hanabi stated and she and Hinata walked to a café.

"I can't believe he did that! Hell, I can't believe she did that!" Hanabi exclaimed. Hinata was drunk on coffee, and she had told her sister all about the Karin and Naruto affair.

"Yeah, me neither." Hinata replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Hanabi asked.

A smile lit up Hinata's face, and made Hanabi marvel at the changes in her sister. "Revenge, Hanabi. Revenge is the answer."

Now that got her attention. "Tell me how." For another ten minutes, they talked and plotted and planned, until their plan was complete.

"The only thing missing from this plan is the person to help with it." Hanabi stated, leaning away from the table where they had huddled together discussing.

"And that is the most important thing."She lifted her face up. "Maybe I should just give up. I know they aren't worth the trouble."

Hanabi scrolled through her contact list on her phone. "No, you cannot give up. They deserve it."

"I guess you are right. But how…" Hinata was cut short by her sister's victorious cry.

"Aha! Got it!" she exclaimed.

"What did you get that you had to scream out your lungs?" Hinata asked crossly.

"The perfect person for your plans. He is a close friend of mine that desperately needs help in a personal matter, which he'll tell you about. If he agrees." Hanabi answered.

"What's his name?" Hinata asked, definitely interested.

"His name is Sa…"

* * *

><p>So, I've decided on whom to use. It could be <strong>Sabaku<strong> Gaara or **Sasuke** Uchiha. If you guess right, you get next chapter dedicated all to you. It is a treat, n'est pas? Anyways, drop a review, s'il vous plait?

P.S: Does any one know a community of Neji and Tenten pairings? It's for a story that I and some friends are working on.

So, bye!

**H**yacynthianna is out ~ ~~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to the following for their awesome reviews: <strong>aelita 44, LiLyRoSe98, kara-chan, tachiash, Guest, Wendbria, KirbySuperStarNinja, Chinkypinai, naruhinaalltheway and in your dreams as well.

Thank you all so very much! 81 reviews, I'm in heaven right now. You guys are the best. Enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed into Hanabi's house, looking smug and angry at the same time. She frowned at Ino when said girl did not even look up from painting her toe nails, even after Sakura had slammed the door.<p>

"How was your… what ever you did, Ino?" Sakura asked, as sweet as pie.

Then, Ino looked up. "It was lovely. How was your own outing?"

"If I ever see that bastards face, **ever** again, he is going to be missing an eye, and an ear to match!" Sakura replied, seething in righteous anger as she paced.

Ino's ears perked up. There was nothing she loved better than to gossip about fights. She quickly finished up with her toes and looked at Sakura expectantly. "So, aren't you gonna dish me the deets?"

Sakura stopped pacing and sat down on the floor beside where Ino was. "You know that Haku has a flat here, right?" she waited as Ino nodded. "I thought it would be nice to pay him a surprise visit, so I did."

"Then why are you angry?" Ino asked her.

"The bastard is cheating on me!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok, I can hear you! No need to shout." Ino frowned at her. "But isn't that some how clichéd? At least with this stuff going on with Hinata?"

"I couldn't possibly care less if it was clichéd. And it gets worse." Sakura continued her pacing.

"What could possibly be worse?" Ino asked.

"I'm wondering if I'm the other woman, or she is."

"Wait. I don't get." Ino frowned.

"Keep up, Ino. He has a wife, and a four month old son!"

"What?!" was Ino's shocked reply.

"Yes. A four month old son. His mother was so furious with Haku that I had to hold her back from beating him up." Sakura sighed.

"Why? You'd have wanted to beat him up yourself. What stopped you?"

"There were witnesses. I want to do it in a quiet place. The girl, Emi, agreed, and so, we switched numbers to arrange a date to beat him up."

Ino laughed. "It's only you that would switch numbers with the woman that your guy is cheating on you with."

Sakura smiled. "What can I say? I'm unique."

There was a short silence that Ino broke. "You know, when you said something worse, I thought about Haku as Karin's sibling." She shuddered. "The horror."

Sakura nodded absently. She was looking at the purple nail polish and wondering if it would suit her. "Oh, he is that too." She said.

"What?" Ino asked her.

"You didn't know? Haku is Karin's cousin. Three times removed, or something like that." She picked up the bottle of nail polish. "Hey, can I use it?"

Ino didn't hear her. "Haku is Karin's cousin? Wow!"

"Whatever." Sakura waved aside the comment. "Can I use it?"

"No." Ino snatched the bottle from her and was walking away from the room.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ino shrugged. "She hasn't returned."

"I wonder where she is." Sakura commented, then shrugged and left the room. Not her business.

* * *

><p><strong>~ ~~ With Hinata ~~ ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata was also wondering where she was. She had gotten lost. It was shameful to admit it, since she knew it almost as well as she knew Konoha. It just wasn't her fault that two streets had been added, and the building that she marked as a post was just as similar to every other one.<p>

She sighed. Life couldn't get any worse. She thought that just before she ran into someone and the force of the motion pushed her to the floor.

She sighed again. She was wrong. Life just got a hell lot worse.

"I am so sorry!" she told the person as he helped her up.

"No sweat." The man looked at her closely. "Are you somehow related to Hanabi?"

Just great, Hinata thought. My humiliation is complete. She smiled brightly. "Yes. I'm her sister."

"I see. I'm Sasuke."

Even greater, Hinata thought again. Just when she thought the worst had happened, it just got better. Knocked over by the guy she was supposed to make a good impression on, just so that he could help her in an evil plan of revenge. Her life was so exciting.

"I'm Hinata." She replied. She dusted her cloths and looked up at him. "Are you coming for her modeling show?"

Sasuke smirked. "I own the company."

"Great!" Hinata smiled but inside, she was sighing. An arrogant brat. Wonderful. "I'll see you there."

"Sure." He left, leaving Hinata there, wondering why she didn't ask him for directions.

Whatever, she thought. She hailed a cab, and began to plan the rest of her day.

* * *

><p><strong>After the show…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hinata stood, leaning on the balcony railing. The stars were out and the view was so beautiful. A breeze was ruffling her hair, and the moon was out, and she was just a little drunk on wine, but that was perfect. She felt completely at ease. Now, Konoha didn't exist. She was in her own wonderful world, and nothing could spoil that. Or so she thought.

Naturally, that was when her mood was spoilt, by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nice night, huh?" he said when he stepped up to her.

"You." Hinata sighed. Not again. "Yes, it's a nice night."

"So Hanabi told me about your predicament." He looked up at the moon, not looking at Hinata.

"She did?" Hinata asked. This was not cool. This was not cool at all. She was supposed to tell him herself!

"Yeah." Sasuke replied simply.

Hinata waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she asked him. "So, what did you say?"

This was it. He was going to say no, and she would have to see Karin's smirking face for the rest of her life.

"I said yes."

"You did what?" Hinata asked. She could hardly believe her ears. Oh, yeah. Karin should better get ready!

"I said yes." He looked at Hinata who was smiling. "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't do it for you. I did it for me."

Hinata stopped smiling. "I didn't think you did it for me." She remembered what Hanabi had said about him being in a sticky situation.

He noticed the question in her gaze and went on to elaborate. "My brother threatened to cut off my inheritance if he sees that I don't have the capacity for love. He gave me a time limit, two weeks, to get a girlfriend. After that, he says I can live my life how I want it."

Hinata nodded. "I see."

Sasuke held out a hand for her. "Let's dance."

"Why?" Was this guy nuts? It was only a business deal. Nothing more. Who said anything about dancing?

"We have to make it convincing." He smiled down at her. "After all, I am your partner. Or if you like, boyfriend."

And then, they strolled back to the party, with Hinata wondering why the hell she wanted revenge in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>~ ~~ ~ End of chapter 9 ~ ~~ ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally! Hey, everyone! Long time. So how do you like this one? Rates and reviews would be joy.<p>

Love,

Hyacynthianna~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in Karin's Café. It was nice and slow and quiet. At least, it was quiet, until Karin screamed.<p>

Ino, Sakura and Hinata rushed to her office.

"Not that I care if you're dying and in so much pain," Hinata stated, "Please try to die quietly."

Karin eyed her. "Whatever." She turned towards Ino and Sakura. "Guess what?" she squealed.

"They want you back as queen for planet Ugly-R-Us?" Ino guessed.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Immature. Guess again."

You love us so much, you've chosen to kill yourself and leave us the café?" Sakura asked.

"As if!" Karin scoffed. "I just received an e-mail from Naruto."

"And so? Who cares that you guys go all 'lovey-dovey' online. We've got better things to do." Hinata spoke up.

"Jealous much?" Karin asked her.

"As if!" was the reply she got.

"Whatever." Karin rolled her eyes and continued with her news. "I just got word from Naruto that the reception for the beginning of the Hokage spot elections is going to be held here. Here, at my café!" Karin squealed, like it was a big deal; which it was. "Can you believe it?"

Hinata nodded but her mind was far away. Elections, huh, she thought. Looking back, she never really considered the fact that someone might have contested with Naruto for the post of Hokage. Everyone expected him to win, unchallenged.

Well, Hinata thought with a wicked smile, everyone would just have to be disappointed.

"So, Karin," Ino began. "When is this reception?"

"Next tomorrow," was the reply from Karin.

"But we don't have much time!" Sakura complained. "I don't think we can pull this off!"

"We have to! I can't let a wonderful opportunity like this slip away!" Karin wailed.

"Relax," Ino told them. "We can do this. Or can't we, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, we can. Just relax."

"OK. Good." Karin sighed. "Now for decorations, I think we should go for Dora's Deco's for the ceiling…"

Hinata tuned her out. There were far more important things for her to do with her time. She had many things to do. Like make a certain phone call, to a certain someone.

"Could you guys excuse me for a sec?" she walked out, not waiting for their reply.

She went to the counter and brought out her phone from her purse and dialed his number.

"Uchiha." Was the first thing he said.

"Yes, Sasuke, I know who you are." She told him dryly.

"Hinata!" Sasuke said, swiveling his chair to face the window. "Miss me already?"

"You wish." She retorted.

"Hey, babes," he said. "I know I'm gorgeous and all, but I don't want you to find me too irresistible. When this all comes to an end, I don't want you to die of a broken heart."

"What you are, Sasuke is too arrogant for your own good. 'Sides, we both know that when all this is over, you won't give a damn if I die." Hinata told him.

Sasuke considered it. "True enough. Now, enough of all this. Why did you call?"

"I need you to come to Konoha, latest by next tomorrow." She said. "Some thing important has come up."

"Look, Hun, if you really miss me, all you needed to do was ask. There wasn't any need of making up an excuse." He smiled.

"Very funny." Hinata sighed. "When can you come?"

"I'll be there tomorrow." He checked his calendar and replied.

"Great. Thanks." Hinata smiled.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He gestured to his secretary, who was gaping at him, to wait. Later, the secretary would have her ears checked, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"One thing, do we have to call each other names?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. How else would it work?" Sasuke asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If that's the case, try not to miss me too much, stud muffin."

She laughed as she heard him spluttering, and cut the line, turning, only to find her friends and Karin staring at her.

"What?" she asked them.

"Who is 'stud muffin'?" Karin asked.

"None of your business." Hinata answered.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"No one, really," Hinata waved her hand about. "Just a guy I met in Wave."

Ino eyed her speculatively. "I see."

"Whatever." Karin said. "Back to the party."

Yes, the party, Hinata thought. Where some things shall be unveiled. She smiled. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the party…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ino!" Sakura yelled, banging on the door of the bathroom. "If you don't come out now, I swear, I'll kill you!"<p>

"Chill!" Ino shouted back, applying finishing touches on her make up. "Don't you know that perfection can't be rushed?"

"Ino," Hinata called out calmly. "We know you're perfect. Just come out. Our ride will soon be here."

"Who is our ride?" Sakura asked. "We had better have one, or else I'm not going. I can barely stand in these heels." She was wearing a beautiful green silk gown, which the author is too lazy to describe.

"Do I look okay?" Sakura asked. "Is there too much make up? I knew it! Maybe I should just forget the whole thing!" she wailed.

Ino came out of the bathroom then. "Chill." She told her. "You look wonderful. We all do."

Sakura sighed. "Okay. What were you saying about our ride?" she asked Hinata.

"I think that Sai said something about renting a limo." Ino answered.

Hinata smiled, and at that moment, a knock was heard. "Our ride, girls." She told them and opened the door.

"Sakura, Ino, meet Sasuke Uchiha, my pretend boyfriend." She said.

They nodded, as if she had told them everything, while their eyes told her that she was going to explain later. "You could have done worse." Ino said.

"Ladies," Sasuke extended his arms for Sakura and Ino. "Come into my modest ride."

His modest ride was a sleek black limo.

"Typical." Hinata scoffed as she entered.

Sasuke just smiled as the car zoomed off, arriving to their destination in no time at all.

There were reporters packed in front of the café and they went wild when they spotted the limo.

The driver got out and opened the door for Sasuke, who stopped and held out a hand for Hinata. She climbed out from the car, sophisticatedly, as if she had done it a million times before. Sakura and Ino did the same thing, the latter flashing the cameras a smile before strolling inside with Sai at her arm.

"Smile, darling." Sasuke said before kissing her cheek. A million cameras clicked, each wanting the best angle of the picture.

"You could have given me some more time to compose myself!" Hinata seethed quietly.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "And where is the fun in that?" He asked her.

They moved to their group of friends, Hinata laughing and joking until Tenten asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hinata," she asked. "Who is he? You've not introduced us."

"Sorry." Hinata said, smiling brightly. "Where are my manners? Everyone, meet Sasuke Uchiha, my new boyfriend."

Wait for it; wait for it, Hinata thought as her group fell silent. A glass cup fell to the floor and broke. There! She thought triumphantly.

"Sasuke, dear," she continued. "These are my friends. Or at least, some of them are my friends."

* * *

><p><strong>~ ~~ End of chapter 10 ~ ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow, two chapters in two days! I know, I'm cool like that. So how do you like this chapter? Rates and reviews would be joy.<p>

Love,

Hyacynthianna~


End file.
